We Belong Together
by princess4light
Summary: Bella finds out that Edward has lied to her all along about being his mate. After when Edwards breaks up with her, Bella finds out who is her true mates. This will be Aro/Bella, Marcus?Bella, and Caius/Bella story.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All rights are reserved by Stephanie Meyer. This story will be one-chapter story. **

* * *

My True Mate

**Bella's POV**

I laid on the ground for God knew how many hours crying and crying. I was thinking about how that the foolish boy who left me in the forest all alone with his words replying in my mind like wheels go round and round all over again. My heart and my spirit were broken as if my heart was ripped and dripped into deepest recesses of hell. My mind replayed, "You are nothing to me, just a pet and a distraction for me. Your mind was like sieve and incapable of registering any significant." Because of that, my mind had gone haywire thinking what I did ever do to deserve my heart being broken in just a cold-hearted, way.

As I continue to lay on the forest floor, I realized my relationship with Edward was nothing but an abusive relationship with him controlling everything I do such as the clothes to wear, which friends that I could have, or what kind of music that I could listen. All of which I realized that I had an unhealthy relationship, or I was even infatuated like naïve schoolgirl who had a first crush on a boy. Then, I realized that it was neither true love or nor meant to be.

As I laid there continuing to cry and to cry, I heard some rustling behind some trees. All of the sudden, there came out a vampire with crimson eyes. He looked at me with such intensity and curiosity that I curled into a ball, thus hiding myself from his view. I felt a pair of cold arms around me and touching my hair. I became so frightened that I started shaking and shaking badly.

A smooth velvety voice calmly soothes me, "It will be okay my darling Bella. Do not let that insolent boy hurt you anymore. He was not worthy of your tears for him. If he was your mate, he would not have been able to leave you in the forest all alone and dying here."

I looked at my savior and saw his beautiful, white hair and red eyes. I questioned, "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

The white-haired god chuckled and laughed. He laughed out, "Ain't somebody is curious to know my name? Okay, I will tell my name, but please do not be scared when I tell you. My name is Caius Volturi."

I stared at him slack-jawed with my mouth so wide that I yelled out big yelp. I tried to move away from him as far as possible; knowing if I did not, I would be killed. I squeaked, "But…But…You are with the Volturi. You are the king of the vampire world. You have come here to kill me. If you want to do so, please do it quickly. I have nothing to live for in my life anymore."

The man who was known as Caius shook his head in reply and touched my face. "Oh poor my dear, you now have everything to live for because I am your true mate. That stupid, arrogant boy was not your mate, and he was never your mate," replied Caius. My face became so embarrassed that I had trouble breathing due to my hyperventilation that I was experiencing.

My savior said to me, "Calm down, bellissima. You are going to hurt your herself with your breathing and to choke yourself to death. Take a deep breath and calm down slowly." With his words in my ear, I took a deep breath slowly in and out, so I began to calm down. My savior kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear, "good girl."

I slowly looked at him and whispered, "Thank you. How did you know to find me?" Caius chuckled and stated that it was a long story. However, I wanted to know how he could find me alone in the forest with tears falling down my cheeks. I whispered, "Please tell me."

I listened to Caius's story and how he told me the Volturi had a seer named Stephanie. It was Stephanie who told him to come to Forks, Washington to get his mate because his mate would have her heart broken by a blood singer. He told me that Stephanie had visions of me dating Edward Cullen and him breaking my heart. Caius then told me, "I have waited thousands of years for you to come into my life. I am not letting you go now and forever."

I nodded my head as I listened to his heart-warming words that filled my tremendously painful heart with warmth and love. Finally, I had found my true soulmate in Caius Volturi.

* * *

**Author's Note: I appreciate all the reviews and followers. Due to amount of review and requests, I am going to continue with story. The story will now be Aro/Bella, Marcus/Bella, and Caius/Bella parings. **

**Thank you, **

**Princess4light **


End file.
